Zach And Leah's greatest adventures
Adventures of two kids and their imaginary friends the bubble guppies Voice Actors Zach and Leah's Greatest Adventures Character Appearances Meet the Guppy Scouts List of Locations Zach and Leah's Greatest Adventures Injuries and Illnesses Trivia This is the first season Zach's voice just got deeper because his voice actor is going through puberty and so does Artie's This is the only season where Rebecca Bloom voices Leah The guppies voice just got deeper because their voices are going through puberty Only some guppies have been absent and without speaking lines only Zach and Leah and the guppies appear and Molly,Deema,Zach,Leah and the Genies have speaking lines Season 1 # Episode 1 (Guppies of glory) # Episode 2 (Guppies of glory) # Episode 3 (Wheel Hullabaloo) # Episode 4 (Tool-Tastrophe) # Episode 5 (Bouncy Skates) # Episode 6 (Meet Julia) # Episode 7 (Splashy Situation) # Episode 8 (Team Guppy Challenge) # Episode 9 (Jungle Jumble) # Episode 10 (Guppyball Team Up) # Episode 11 (Cake Conundrum) # Episode 12 (The Mystery Of The Missing Metal Objects) # Episode 13 (The Lost Egg) # Episode 14 (Muddy Madness) # Episode 15 (Guppy Scout Teamwork) Trivia Britt McKillip replaces Rebecca Bloom which is now Leah's voice Boris's voice just changed because his voice actor is going through puberty This is the last season of Zachary Gordon voiced Zach Season 2 # Episode 16 (Guppy Wash Emergency) # Episode 17 (A Guppy Scout Cattle Drive) # Episode 18 (An Adventure on Dragon Island) # Episode 19 (Rocket Ruckus) # Episode 20 (A Halloween Adventure) # Episode 21 (Guppy Goner) # Episode 22 (Firefighter guppies to the rescue) # Episode 23 (Adventure to Mount-Guppy-More) # Episode 24 (Adventure to Mount-Guppy-More) # Episode 25 (A Christmas Tale) Trivia Alina Foley replaces Britt McKillip voices Leah Blake Bertrand replaces Zachary Gordon voices Zach Eva Bella replaces Bailey Gambertoglio voices Molly Isabella Crovetti Cramp replaces Tori Feinstein voices Oona Alexa Torrington replaces Grace Kaufman voices Deema Nonny's voice has changed because his voice actor is going through puberty This is the last Season when jay Gregnani and Issac Ryan Brown voices Gil and Goby This is the last season when Erin Matthews voices Julia Season 3 # Episode 26 (The Great Pig Talent Danceathon) # Episode 27 (Nighty Knight) # Episode 28 (Starry Syndrome) # Episode 29 (Cold Crisis) # Episode 30 (Rupert you shrunk the guppies) # Episode 31 (Firefighter Guppies To The Rescue Episode 2) #Episode 32 (Guppy Scout Bubbletucy Grand Prix) #Episode 33 (Treasure Trackers) #Episode 34 (Rupert Ruckus #Episode 35 (Guppy Scout Parade) Trivia Meira Blinkoff replaces Erin Matthews voices Julia Jacob Ewaniuk replaces Issac Ryan Brown voices Goby Drew Davis replaces Jay Gregnani voices Gil Adrian David Lloyd replaces Grant Palmer voices Artie Season 4 #Episode 36 (Welcome to Mermaid Village) #Episode 37 (A Mermaid Style Celebration) #Episode 38 (Journey to Seahorse Mountain) #Episode 39 (Bubble Trouble) #Episode 40 (Mermaid Discovery) #Episode 41 (A World War 1 Flying Ace Adventure: Mermaid Coral's New Friends) #Episode 42 (The Hundred Mile Mermaid Great Race #Episode 43 (Snowy Showdown) #Episode 44 (The Mermaid Village Carnival) #Episode 45 (Mystery of the Missing Lights) #Episode 46 (Zach and Leah's Fintastic Fairytale Adventure) #Episode 47 (Zach and Leah's Fintastic Fairytale Adventure) #Episode 48 (An Adventure in the Great Outdoors) #Episode 49 (The Secret of Snow) #Episode 50 (The Genie Pets and the Ring) #Episode 51 (Super Guppy Scouts) #Episode 52 (The Temple of the Lost Genie Pets) #Episode 53 (Space Guppy Scouts) #Episode 54 (The Sparkly Bouncing Bull Monument) #Episode 55 (Adventures in BubbleTucky) #Episode 56 (A Guppy Scout Style Celebration) #Episode 57 (Guppy Scout Party) #Episode 58 (Zach and Leah in the Land of Oz) #Episode 59 (Another Knight Adventure) #Episode 60 (It's a Guppy Guppy Guppy Guppy Guppy Scout Adventure) #Episode 61 (Chore and Peace) Memorable episodes # Episode 171 (Remember When) # Episode 174 (Remember This) # Episode 173 (Musical and Fintastic Memories) Double length Episodes # Episode 1 and 2 (Guppies of glory) # Episode 23 and 24 (Just Desserts) # Episode 46 and 47 (Zach and Leah's Fintastic Fairytale Adventure) # Episode 50 and 51 (The Genie Pets and the Ring) # Category:Zach And Leah's greatest adventures Category:Episodes